


On the other side of the wall

by Lets_live_in_fiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_live_in_fiction/pseuds/Lets_live_in_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean brings a girl back at the motel, you decide that you can’t take it anymore and run away. A few weeks later, he finally finds you and it’s time for him to admit some feelings he’s been hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the other side of the wall

Your eyes were wide open and your arms were crossed on your chest. You were sitting at the top of the bed, the back of your head resting against the wall. Your pulse was racing as pain, hurt and anger filled your body. You tried to put your earphones on, but even with it, the giggles were still echoing in your mind.  
Sighing loudly, throwing your earphones away, you pressed your head on the pillow, covering your ears. Unfortunately, from the other side of the wall, you could still hear Dean and some bimbo’s giggles.

You’ve been hunting with the guys for a few years now and you found yourself madly in love with the older Winchester. You never told a word, hiding your obvious crush to Dean, knowing that he would never feel this way about you. You were just… a regular girl : not really ugly but not really beautiful either.

Anyway, you were far from being his type, judging by the girls he was picking up at the bars. Well, you have to admit it has been a long time since Dean actually brought a girl back to the motel. You don’t know why, but he kind of stopped picking girls up at bars a year ago. You didn’t complain, though, because seeing him with other girls always teared your heart apart. Anyway, it seems like tonight Dean decided to get back into his old habits.

So there you were, in the room next to his, forced to hear Dean and the girl he picked up obviously having a “good time”. Sam had fled to your room for the night, since sleeping in the room he shared with Dean was now out of the question. You could hear the sound of the water flow, as Sam was taking a shower.

You were losing your mind slowly, trying to remain calm as more and more “happy sounds” came from the other side of the wall. You heard Sam get out of the bathroom and you saw him step into the room, hair wet and wearing a sweat suit. He smiled at you slightly and then went to his computer in the corner of the room. Silence filled the room but soon you began to hear the creak of the bed in the other room.

That was it, you couldn’t take it anymore. You stood up quickly, your vision blurring with tears and began to pack up your things, throwing random stuff in your duffel bag.

“Wow, wow, Y/N, what are you doing ? “ Sam said, watching you with wide eyes.

You didn’t respond as you put your shoes and your jacket on, heading to the door. You felt his hand suddenly grabbing your shoulder and you turned to face him.

“Y/N, what’s going on? Where are you going ?“ He asked, worried.

“I…. I can’t take it anymore, Sam. I need to go.” You whispered, wiping nervously the tears on your cheeks. A flash of understanding passed in his eyes as he let go of your shoulder, nodding slowly.

“Just take care of yourself, ok? And keep in touch with me.” He sighed, pulling you into a tight hug.

“I will, I promise.” You said before kissing his cheeks and walked by the door, grabbing the keys to your car.

You began to run in the parking lot, trying to get away as far as you could, tears streaming down your face when you heard someone call your name. You turned around and saw Dean, standing at the door of his motel room, eyes wide open. You froze for a moment, unsure of what to do anymore. Then, you noticed that his shirt was open, revealing his muscular chest and you spotted a girl, tall, blond, skinny, in her underwear right behind him. Your breath got caught in your throat and you raced to you car. You opened the door in a hurry, throwing your bag on the passager’s side and started the car as the brothers watched you drive away.

_______

You’d been on your own for a few weeks now, sending Sam text messages every once in a while to let him know you were ok. Deans kept on calling you everyday, several times a day, but you never picked up. It was too embarrassing. He surely was trying to reach you because Sam must have told him why you left and he was blaming himself like he always did, or mabe he just pitied you. Anyway, picking up was out of the question, hearing his voice would be too hard and you would have to explain to him why you left.

You were in a crappy motel room, working on a case, probably just a simple salt-and-burn. You got out of the shower, putting on one of Sam’s shirt you stole a long time ago, using it as a nightdress. You sighed loudly as you sat on your bed. You were exhausted, emotionally and physically. You were about to open your laptop to run some more research when you heard a knock on your door. You frowned and grabbed your gun, hiding it behind your back as you opened the door in a quick move.

Dean was standing there, eyes wide open, mouth slightly agape as his eyes found your face. You heard him whisper your name as you stood there, motionless.

“Can I… Can I come in ?“ He asked after a while.

“Yeah, sure.” You muttered, regaining your composure as you stepped away from the door and gestured to your motel room.

He took a few steps in, his eyes scanning the room before turning to face you. You walked to him carefully, still keeping some distance between the two of you. The room felt silent, as Dean just watched you straight-faced while you nervously began to touch and roll your hair between your finger.

“Is everything alri-” you tried to break the silence but Dean cut you off.

“Why did you leave?” He asked, his voice cold.

You didn’t know how to respond. You didn’t want to embarrass yourself more than you already had. You knew he didn’t feel the same way as you did. So why bother telling him? So that he could watch you awkwardly before saying that nothing would ever happen between you two. Well, no thanks.

“Why did you leave?” He repeated himself, a little bit louder as he stepped closer to you.

“I couldn’t take it anymore.” You admitted, your voice barely more than a whisper. Dean sighed.

“What are you talking about? The hunting life? Because you seem to be fine with it now!” He responded harshly, his jaw clenching as he gestured to the wall which was covered in maps, papers and pictures relative to your case.

“This has nothing to do with hunting.“ You responded, your voice cold, hurt by his harsh tone. You headed to the other side of your room, trying to escape his gaze when you felt his hand grabbing your shoulder.

“Answer me, Y/N, dammit! I think I deserve to know why you walked away without saying a word or why you’ve been avoiding my calls for the past few weeks!” He hissed at you, his hold on your shoulder tightening. You violently pushed his hand away, glaring at him.

“You want to know why I left Dean? Do you really want to know? “ You shouted back at him, anger filling your body. Dean had never talked to you like that, he had never been angry towards you. You didn’t understand why he was acting this way.

“Yes, Y/N, enlighten me! Because I fail to see a reason for you to abandon Sam and me, out of the blue, without saying a word!” He responded, fuming.

“I LOVE YOU, you idiot! I’ve loved you for a few years now! Even if I know that there is no way that you’ll feel the same for me - and trust me I’ve accepted the idea long time ago - I couldn’t handle seeing you or I’d rather say hearing you fooling around with some chick you picked up at the bar! I just can’t Dean! What was I supposed to do, huh? Just stay around, watch you bring some new girl to the motel and just stay quiet when all I wish is that it would be me instead? No Dean, I couldn’t handle it anymore. That’s why I left. “ You trailed off, tears now falling freely onto your cheeks.

Dean watched you with wide eyes, as he slowly registered your words.

“You… you love me?” Dean whispered, confusion painted all over his face.

“Yes.” You sighed.“ So now that you have your answer will you just leave?” You were embarassed now.

“Absolutely not.” he responded as he took a few steps toward you and pressed his lips to yours. You didn’t react at first, far too shocked to move even from an inch, but then, when you realized what was happening, you kissed him back. You heard him moan in your mouth and realization suddenly hit you as you pushed him away.

“No, no, Dean. I see only two reasons why this just happened. Either you just pity me and tried to make me feel better or you just thought that I could be another girl you could fool around with. I’m totally not okay with both reasons.“ You said, nervously biting your bottom lips, arms crossed.

“What? No! I don’t pity you and I really don’t see you as one of those girls, Y/N! I just…. I love you okay? “ He spoke, eyes avoiding your gaze and scratching, nervously, his neck.

“You..what? Since when? Did you just have some kind of revelation?” you mocked. “Because I’m pretty sure that back then you didn’t love me when you brought that girl back to your motel.” You accused. You didn’t know what was happening, what kind of twisted game was he playing? You heard him sighed loudly.

“Listen, Y/N, I know what it looks like but you have to believe me. I’ve loved you since the moment we met! “ he said, placing his hands on your cheeks, forcing you to meet his gaze. “I never said anything because I was sure that there was something between you and Sammy.”

“What?” You whispered in disbelief. “Sam is like a brother to me, he’s my best friend, I’ve never looked at him that way.” You added.

“Yeah, I see that now and I’m sorry. I was… lost and sad. I thought that you and Sammy had a thing. Seeing you two talk and laugh together, sharing secrets… It was becoming more than I could handle. So I looked for a solution to get you out of my head. I saw this girl at the bar. She was the type of girls I used to pick up before I knew you. I thought that maybe, maybe, if I hooked up with her, it would get you out of my head.” He trailed off, eyes staring into yours. Then, his hands fell from your cheek as he turned his back to you, walking toward the opposite side of the room.

“I guess I was wrong, because the more I pretended to flirt with her, the more serious things were getting, the more I felt like I was betraying you. Her voice didn’t feel right, her hands on me felt wrong and her lips against mine… It felt wrong because it wasn’t you, Y/N. I was about to push her away when Sam knocked on my door and told me you were leaving…. I promise Y/N, I never meant to hurt you, never. I love you.” He said, finally turning to face you.

You mouth was agape as you stood there, motionless, slowly processing what he just said. His eyes were scanning your face as your heard him breathe heavily, waiting for your reaction. Finally, you let your body talk for yourself and do what you’d always wanted to do : kiss him.

Your lips pressed against his and he immediately responded, his lips hard and demanding. Your hands found his hair, pulling him closer to you while his hands settled on your waist. Kissing him felt like the most natural thing in the world. You felt his tongue caressing your lips, asking for access. You let him in and your tongues fought against each other’s. He moaned in your mouth and you let your hands travel around his muscular chest, still covered by his shirt.

You parted out of the kiss, panting, eyes locked with Dean’s. Gently, he took your hand in his, slowly placing it on his cheek as he exhaled in comfort.

“This. This is only thing that feels right “ He whispered before opening his eyes and giving you a sweet smile. Your thumb slowly caressed his cheek as you watched him in awe. Then, his lips found yours again, needy and demanding while he pressed you against the wall. Your body arched against Dean and you felt his need brushing against you. The kiss began to get sloppy as Dean grabbed your thighs and you rolled them around his waist, pressing yourself against him. You both moaned at the feeling and you began to roll your hips, searching for some kind of friction. Your hands began to pull his shirt as he moved his arms to help you get rid of it.

Your eyes traveled on his muscular chest, as you bit your lips in desire. His hands caressed you sides and you shivered in delight.

“Bed.” you whimpered in his ears.

In response he nodded eagerly and carried you across the room, before pushing you in the bed. You chuckled softly as Dean positioned himself above you, one of his legs on either sides of your body. He slowly removed your shirt and his eyes went dark when he noticed that you were now laying under him in nothing else but your panties. You felt your cheeks redden as you crossed your arms against your chest, hiding it. Dean slowly took your hands in his and pushed them aside as his eyes roamed over your body. His mouth found your stomach, leaving wet kisses before sucking on your neck. You moaned in delight as you pressed the back of your head in the pillow. Dean smiled in your neck and you sat up straight, eyes locked in his.

You began to slowly unbuckle his belt, and he helped you remove his jeans, leaving you both in your underwear, panting. Your lips met in passionate and burning kiss while your hands explored his body. He pressed his need against you center and you moaned, his calloused yet tender hands traveling on your sides. He parted out of the kiss, searching for your eyes.

“You’re the only one who can make me feel like that, Y/N. The only one.” He breathed in your face and you rolled your hips against him in response.

“I love you Dean. I love you and I trust you.” You whispered, slowly removing your panties and began to do the same with his boxers. He smiled at you softly before kissing your forehead and getting rid of his boxers.

You heard the sound of plastic being ripped and you saw Dean rolling a condom on his length as you watched him with desire. His eyes locked with yours asking for permission that you gave him with a nod. He pushed into you slowly, inch by inch, as you both moaned at the feeling. His mouth found your neck and your nails digged in his lower back. He began to set a slow pace, your hips meeting his thrust as you moaned. You heard him groan as he slowly sucked your nipple. His name fell from your lips and you pulled his face to yours, tasting his mouth. You whimpered a little louder and Dean began to pound into you harder.

The room was filled with the sound of moans and kisses, you felt like Dean was everywhere, his warmth was enveloping you and each one of his thrusts was bringing you closer and closer to the edge.

“You feel so good Y/N. It’s like you were made for me.” He whimpered against your mouth, your lips simply resting against each other’s.

“And you were made for me.” You added, placing a lingering kiss on his lips. He smiled against your lips and you felt his thrusts becoming more and more sloppy. You could feel that he was close.

“Go ahead baby. For me.” You moaned in his ears.

Like it was all he needed, he came with a grunt, your name falling from his lips. The sight of Dean going through his orgasm was enough to push you over the edge and you closed your eyes, body arching against him, whimpering his name. Coming down from his high, he rolled next to you on the bed. You were both trying to catch your breath while you were staring at the ceiling, a faint smile on your face.

“This definitely felt right. “ You smirked and you heard him chuckle, pulling you to him. Your head was resting on his firm chest as he slowly caressed your hair.

 

“Everything about you feels right to me Y/N. I love you. I never want you to leave again.” He whispered, placing a strand of your hair behind your ears and softly kissing your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you want more, you can make a request or read other one shot on my tumblr!
> 
> http://lets-live-in-fiction.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tell me what you thought I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> Kudos are like yummy cookies


End file.
